Remotely controlled motorized garage door openers have become popular with motorists who prefer to operate garage doors, security gates and the like without leaving their cars. Most such openers operate in response to a pre-set, coded radio signal. Commonly, the motorist carries a portable, battery-powered push-button transmitter in the car. To open the door or gate, the motorist reaches for the transmitter and pushes the button.
In order not to distract themselves searching for misplaced transmitters or reaching for unfamiliar controls, motorists commonly attach such a transmitter to the car's sun visor. They may also insert the transmitter in the vehicle's cigarette lighter socket or permanently install it on the vehicle, in which case batteries are unnecessary. A permanently installed transmitter is less likely to be misplaced or stolen. To prevent unwanted operation or inspection by children, prowlers and snoops, the transmitter may be wired so that it has no power until someone operates the ignition switch with the car key. Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,605 and Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,262 exemplify such installations.
A permanently installed transmitter may be triggered without distraction or fumbling if it is wired to one of the vehicle's pre-existing switches located within the motorist's reach. Christensen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,101 describe such an installation. The motorist briefly toggles the vehicle's headlamp dimmer switch one or more times to selectively operate one of several doors.
There may be times, however, when the motorist prefers not to flash the headlamp or other accessory that is normally controlled by the switch that triggers the transmitter. Such unintended operation might annoy the motorist and might also disclose the method of operation to bystanders. Motorcyclists, especially, would benefit from further refinements to the subtlety, safety and convenience with which they enter and leave secured areas.